Nothing Is Lost
by Truth Demon
Summary: What would you do if you felt like you have lost everything? At first Seiya just wanted to give up until she met him. He challenged her at life and soon Seiya realized that not all is lost.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru, or the other characters, but I do own Seiya.**

**Note: This story is about Sesshomaru and one of my characters named Seiya. I just wanted to put in my own character because it was getting tiresome to keep reading about the ones that are given. **

**If you do not like the idea of having a different character than the ones given, please refrain from reading this story. I am writing it just for fun and I'm not trying to offend anyone. For those that do read it, enjoy!**

**Nothing Is Lost**

I could feel him. Every person has a special aura to them, an aura that only I can sense. It's hard to define, but I feel their personality. For example, this certain individual has a calm and stoic personality. I can tell this by the way his aura feels. Of course there is only one person that I know of who has this particular aura. Too bad I'm too injured to greet him.

Out of the corner of my eye I see him walking along a forgotten path. His silver mane flows like a river in the slight breeze. His eyes, such beautiful golden depths, shine in the moonlight. Behind him a tired girl sleeps on the back of a two-headed dragon. And a small toad youkai holds the reins of the dragon, leading it along.

Each of their auras filter through me. I like the little girls the most. Hers is so full of life and happiness. My aura was said to be like that once. Of course now I would say it was dull and cold, the complete opposite of hers.

A few more feet and he will be directly beneath me. I wonder if he has sensed me. He has. An emotion flickers across his face. Though it was fast, I can easily decipher it. He is feeling curious. A smile spreads across my tired lips. If he doesn't notice my tails then he will surely notice the pool of blood that has gathered around the base of the tree. Earlier today I had managed to get involved in a fight. You would be amazed by the amount of damage a human is capable of. But being the demon I am I couldn't hurt them. It was after all a small group of humans that found me.

He has stopped in his walk. I can see him standing there. Though it is hard to see because of the branches, I can tell he is trying to figure out what lies up in this tree. I wonder if he has heard of my type before. Not many have. I am not widely known among demons. Of course I would suppose that to be a good thing.

He has now directed his attention to the branch I am lying on. I would move down to meet him, but I have lost too much blood. The funny thing is, is that I can easily heal myself. I just refuse not to. I guess it is because of the way my life has been going. I am amazed I have managed to live this long. But I would assume that my power has stopped many demons from destroying me. With him, however, I doubt that will be the situation. He would want to defeat me, only because I possess more power than him.

Oh boy, now he has joined me on the branch. I hope this thing can support this much weight. I feel him walking towards me. Maybe I should heal myself. Then I could at least have a good fight before I die. Unfortunately, I am more powerful than he is, so I can easily defeat him.

I can see his eyes now. His golden depths meet my piercing yellow gaze. Weird, he just stands there. If he was any other demon I would be dead, or absorbed, depending on the demon. Maybe he is taking in my appearance before he finishes me off. There's not much to take in. I have jet black hair that goes a little past my shoulders; some of it hangs on the sides of my face. I have sharp facial features but not to where I look like I am scared all the time. My eyes are a bright yellow; most wolf eyes are. Yes, that is the type of demon I am. But I reached six feet off the ground in my transformed state. I wear a white kimono that has been cut off at the hips. I also have black coverings on my thighs and arms, along with black corset type armor on my stomach. This is my normal appearance.

As he looks at me, I can only guess at what he's thinking. Half of my stomach armor is gone. I have five huge slash marks on my legs and arms, and the left side of my face is bloody from the head injury that refuses to stop bleeding. Now that I think about it, I wonder why I haven't been killed. I haven't put up my barrier and surely all this blood would have attracted demons. Now I get it, it is because of him. His powerful aura alone makes sure he is not disturbed.

Now he has closed the small distance between us. His face has turned from curious to disgust. Sometimes I curse my ability to read emotions. Well I didn't tell him to come up here. "If you are so disgusted by me then I suggest you leave." Wow, I meant for that to sound fierce. I couldn't scare a butterfly with how that sounded.

Not like it did any good anyway, he still continues to stare at me. I can't believe my final moments on this land have to be spent like this. Demons these days. I let out a frustrated sigh that sounds more like a rasping noise.

Finally, he is going to end my misery. He has drawn one of his swords. Now that I am looking, I have noticed that he is missing an arm. Hmm, I wonder how he lost it. Oh well, now's not the time to dwell on it. He has been gracious enough to end my life, seeing how these wounds can't seem to do the job.

Something is not right here though. I sense this sword is unable to kill. In fact, its aura is one of healing. Oh great, just what I need. Before I can make any kind of protest, he swipes the blade over my battered body. I give up, all I wanted was peace and what do I get? I can feel all the wounds closing and I feel my energy returning.

"For someone whose life was saved, you don't seem pleased." came the deep baritone voice of Sesshomaru.

"Maybe because I didn't want my life to be saved." I spat. I suppose my voice hasn't returned yet, because that sentence came out strained.

"You should be more grateful, I could kill you easily." retorted Sesshomaru.

If you say so almighty one I wanted to say that to him but what's the use. But what I should do is prove to him that he couldn't harm me even if he wanted to.

I think he was waiting for me to say something back. He has this expectant look on his face. I wonder why he is letting so many emotions play across his face. From what I've heard about him, the only emotion he shows is anger. Too bad, he is even more beautiful when he's curious.

I should probably leave, wouldn't want to disgust him further. I rise to my full height. This to him is only to his chin. My tails swish back and forth behind me. They were feeling a little bit cramped from sitting like that for so long.

He continues to stand there. You would think after he saved me he would leave. I know for a fact that he didn't do it willingly. His sword pulsed for him to heal me. This is quite sad really. For someone like him to be told what to do by his sword makes me want laugh, though I don't. Well better get going.

Maybe I shouldn't have thought about dying. I would miss all of my special abilities, for instance, my ability to move at the speed of light. Before he could register what happened, I was already thirty feet from the tree. I know he can move at a fast rate, but when I move you not only lose sight of me but my scent vanishes as well. That is probably why it took him a little bit to find me again.

I came to a stop near a stream. All of a sudden I felt very thirsty. I could feel him staring in my direction. I could also hear the toad youkai asking him what was wrong. I bet my hearing out does his as well. It's really quite funny. I think Sesshomaru has finally met his match.

I turn to face him. I can see him perfectly, even though it is pitch black outside. Once again he starts to stare at me. What is with the staring? Fine, if he wants to play games, let's see how well he can defend himself.

Before he can blink an eye I am at his throat. My claws fully extended and ready to puncture flesh. My ego boosts considerably when the look of fear crosses his face. But being the demon he is, he quickly puts his mask of indifference back on.

I know he wants to strike me; in fact, he is getting ready to do so. I can smell the poison dripping from his claws. But before he can move an inch I grab the poison-clad hand and I twist my body to throw him against a tree. I can feel my adrenaline pumping. Why waste the energy that has been restored to me? I fly at him again, this time not at my full speed.

He is up and prepared for another attack. This time I appear behind him and give him a swift kick to the back, again sending him colliding into a tree. By now the little girl has woken up and is cowering behind the dragon. The toad, who I have learned is called Jaken, is also cowering. I can sense confusion all over him. I suppose he is not used to seeing his master lose, especially losing to a female.

He probably hates me now. I beat him and now he is humiliated. Maybe, seeing as he is up and ready to fight again, I should let him get at least one hit in. Sesshomaru has now drawn one of his swords. This one holds immense power. Nothing I can't handle though. I let him charge at me. It feels like forever until he finally slices me. His speed is noticeably slower compared to my own.

Blood pours from my wound on my side. The sword cut me fairly deep. In fact I think I see bone. I look back up to see him standing a few feet off. Blood is dripping from his sword. He looks so smug; he actually thinks he has defeated me. This is quite amusing; I can't hold back the laughter this time.

Confusion radiates of off him in waves. I would be confused too if I were in his place. Most demons don't laugh hysterically when the have been injured, unless the injury drove them mad. In this case I am not mad, just amused at his antics. After I have calmed down I walk over to him. Black flames appear at my wound and it heals instantly.

"Thanks for the fight Sesshomaru, it was fun." I said.

Sesshomaru looks at me for a second then turns to leave. Before he does I pay him back for the fight.

"Before you go, I want to thank you for healing me and then giving me a very entertaining fight." I walk over to him and raise my hand to his body. Soon my black flames dance down his left sleeve, and in its place appears the arm that he has lost.

I don't know how he reacted to me healing him, but I didn't stay around to find out. When he realized what I had done I was already a mile away from him.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I need some reviews until I update Chapter 2. Thanks for reading!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru, or the other characters, but I do own Seiya.**

**Note: This story is about Sesshomaru and one of my characters named Seiya. I just wanted to put in my own character because it was getting tiresome to keep reading about the ones that are given. **

**If you do not like the idea of having a different character than the ones given, please refrain from reading this story. I am writing it just for fun and I'm not trying to offend anyone. For those that do read it, enjoy!**

**Nothing Is Lost**

**Chapter 2**

I finally found a nice forest to relax in. It has been four days since my encounter with Sesshomaru, yet I can still feel him close by. For the last four days he has been staying in a two mile radius of me. I wonder if he knows that I can sense him no matter how far away he is. I'm very in-tune with nature so I am able to feel through it.

It's weird that he has been keeping close to me. I wonder what he wants. Maybe I should find out. Wait, I know what I could do. This is going to be so much fun. I can mask my scent so he can't tell it's me. Then I will transform into my true self and greet him. But I'll have to hide my scent for a couple of days. That way when I appear in my wolf form he won't put two and two together and figure out it's really me. Yes, that is a perfect plan. This way I can observe him more. Maybe I can find out why is so intent on following me.

* * *

It has been two days since I thought of my devious plan. Sesshomaru has started to move westward, probably because he has lost my scent. Well, its time to make my appearance.

When I arrive I see that everyone is awake. They must have stopped to rest. Jaken is sitting by the fire, while the young girl is playing with the two-headed dragon. I wonder where Sesshomaru is. Never mind, he is approaching me from behind. Turning my head slightly I see his gaze fall on me. He has that curious look again. I would be too if I saw a six foot black wolf standing in front of me.

I turn around so I can face him properly. He stands there for a minute then he demands to know who I am. Hmm, normally Sesshomaru doesn't waste time with meaningless questions and just kills the demon on the spot. I hope he hasn't discovered who I am.

To humor him, I bow slightly while still holding eye contact. He looks surprised by my actions. Wow, it actually worked. He has now walked right past me and headed into the clearing, only turning around once to make sure I'm following. I can't believe it was that easy.

I follow him into the clearing. Jaken and the girl both look up at me. I would suspect the girl to be scare but she isn't. In fact she walks right up to me and pets my leg. She's silly, but that soon ends when Jaken comes running up swinging his staff all over the place. I think Sesshomaru might be testing me, because now he is watching to see what I will do.

Jaken is now within hitting distance and is preparing to unleash his attack, which consists of fire. I could fight it with my own fire but that would give me away. So I grab the girl by the collar of her kimono and I elegantly leap over the toad's head. When I land I set the girl down and watch as Jaken blinks widely at what just happened.

You've got to be kidding me. I didn't use my speed at all; all I did was jump over him. Why Sesshomaru keeps him around is beyond me.

"Jaken." growls Sesshomaru.

"Y-yes mi-milord?" stumbled Jaken. I was having a hard time controlling my laughter.

"Enough." finishes Sesshomaru. Jaken goes to protest but Sesshomaru gives him a death glare. That shut him right up.

"Rin, stay here I will be back shortly." commanded Sesshomaru. Just like that he was gone. Well not really he kind of casually strolled out of the clearing leaving a pouting Jaken stumbling after him asking where he was going.

So her name is Rin, pretty name. Maybe someday I can trust her with mine.

* * *

I curl up near the fire. Rin has grown to love me in only ten minutes. She amazes me to no end. Right now she is curled up on my side, fast asleep. Jaken has come back from his pouting time and sat against a tree. Ah-Un, who I found out was the dragon's name, has accepted me with relative ease. I bonded pretty easily with him, which will come in handy when Sesshomaru returns. This should be any minute seeing as I can sense him walking towards us.

I lie my head back down as he comes into camp. Rin is still fast asleep on my side with my three tails covering her as a blanket. Jaken has fallen asleep against the tree. I guess all the pouting tired him out. Sesshomaru walks right up to me. Uh oh, he knows. Dang, I thought I was doing a good job in fooling him. That's probably why he let me into his little group.

"Come." was all he said as he began walking back into the woods. I took a hold of Rin with my tails and laid her gently down by the fire. I glanced at Ah-Un who nodded in return.

I take one last look at the group, just in case I don't return. I know I haven't been with them long, but they have grown on me.

I follow Sesshomaru into the forest; there is a good distance between us and the camp before he stops. At first he just stands there and stares straight ahead, then after awhile he turns to face me. I have sat down with my tails pulled around to cover my front legs.

There's something about him that catches my attention. Every time I see him a little shiver runs through me. I don't know if it's because I am starting to develop a crush on him or that I could just be cold every time I look at him. I highly doubt it's the latter.

"Who are you?" asked Sesshomaru. It was a simple question, but I found it hard to tell him. What would he think if he found out the bloody mess from four days ago is me. I better do something though; he seems to be getting impatient. So, hoping for the best, I transform into my human form.

I continue to look at him after I changed. I can't tell how he is feelings or what he is even thinking.

"I was wondering where you had run off to." said Sesshomaru. Am I deaf? Did I get hit with something? Am I hallucinating? I don't think I heard him right. _He_ was wondering where _I _was.

I stare at him with my mouth open. I must look so attractive right now, but I can't help it. I can't believe he would waste his time looking for me. Especially after the fight I gave him. You would think he would harbor hatred for me.

I still hadn't recovered from what he said when he walked over to me. I think I became even more flustered when he started leaning in. Then, before I could guess at what he was thinking of doing, he flicks his finger under my chin and closes my mouth.

"You'll attract flies like that." he said. And with that he walks back to camp.

Well Sesshomaru, what a way to let a girl down. I thought he was going to kiss me. Man, just my luck.

After gaining some dignity back, I walk behind him towards the camp. I really can't believe he would get me all worked up like that and then leave me hanging. I don't know why but that left me so frustrated.

"You know, you can't just do that to someone." I point out to him. He turns slightly to give me the look of 'what are you talking about.'

"You can't get me all worked up like that thinking your going to kiss me, and then walk off." I say gesturing with my hands to give my statement an extra flare.

He studies me for a moment, and then heads toward me.

"If you wanted me to kiss you, you should have said so." said Sesshomaru. And that's when he kissed me. His lips were so light over mine. They tickled me until he decided to go deeper by licking my bottom lip. I eagerly gave him entrance while putting my arms around his neck. His own arms found there way to my waist. But before I could really enjoy it, he backed off.

Great now what did I do. When I opened my eyes I wished that I had kept them closed. The look on his face made my heart shatter like glass. His face contained more disgust than when he first met me. Not to mention it also contained hatred. He hated the fact that he kissed me and he was disgusted by it. I wanted to cry; in fact I think I was because I felt tears making wet trails down my cheeks.

I couldn't take it. I was gone before he could say or do anything. Not that he would anyway. I arrived at the camp in the amount of time it required to blink an eye. I could feel him coming back towards the camp, so I put up my barrier and jumped into a tree. I could still keep an eye on Rin and the others and also stay out of sight if him.

I closed my eyes to keep the tears from coming, but they still fell. All my life I have been treated badly. That's why I preferred to live alone. I was abandoned when I was younger by my parents. They didn't like that fact that even though I was only a pup, I was already stronger than them. The pack leader and my parents both felt that I was a treat. They were scared I would over power them someday.

So being the cowards they were they threw me out of the pack. But of course they had to beat me to a bloody pulp first. That's when the group of traveling humans found me. I don't think they really knew that I was a demon. With all the blood on me I can see why. But anyway, they cleaned me up and bandaged my wounds. I made sure that I stayed in my wolf form. That way they would think I was just a stray dog.

I left that traveling group about two weeks after I met them. I was growing fairly big, and if I reached my full size I would have scared them. So one night while they were sleeping I ventured off into the world. Ever since then I have been feared by humans and hunted by demons. That was until my power grew. Now I have no problems with other demons. I do, however, still have problems with humans. They fear what they don't understand. That belief tends to get them in trouble I think.

I think it was a bad idea to visit my past. Now I can't seem to stop crying. I should just leave, but I can't. I have only been with this group for a day, but I have grown so close to Rin. She accepted me the minute she saw me, no questions asked. That is the only reason I decided to stay….I lie. I am also staying because of him. I think I have grown to love him. I really don't know for sure. But even though he did that to me, I can't allow myself to hate him.

He has come back to camp now. He sits at the opposite side. He looks around the camp. His eyes land on Rin. He's probably wondering why I'm not there. I doubt it though. But maybe I'm wrong. Now he is standing. He looks around in every direction. Well maybe I should test my theory. I drop my barrier.

Now he looks at me. Or at least in the tree I am sitting in. He doesn't show emotion at all, but I think he is relieved that I am still here. I really don't know why he would be. He has only known me for a day; well five if you count the days he way following me.

I have just decided that I am not going to let him get to me like this. I will show him that what happened didn't affect me at all. I jump down from the tree and transform into my wolf form. I walk over to Rin. Along the way I look at him. I make sure I don't show any kind of feeling in my eyes. He wants to be all indifferent about what happened then fine; I can play his little game. I gently lift Rin up and lay her against my side. Taking one last look at him I lay my head down and prepare for some rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru, or the other characters, but I do own Seiya.**

**Note: This story is about Sesshomaru and one of my characters named Seiya. I just wanted to put in my own character because it was getting tiresome to keep reading about the ones that are given. **

**If you do not like the idea of having a different character than the ones given, please refrain from reading this story. I am writing it just for fun and I'm not trying to offend anyone. For those that do read it, enjoy!**

**Nothing Is Lost**

**Chapter 3**

I woke up before the others. Sesshomaru must have left before day break because his spot by the tree is empty, and his scent is pretty old.

Jaken is starting to wake up. He looks at me when he stands. I think he forgot all about me because he starts freaking out and threatens me with his staff. I let out a vicious growl and that stops him. He scares way too easily. Now, because of his stupidity, Rin has awoken.

I don't see how she can be a morning person. The minute she wakes up she goes straight into hyper mode. She gives me a little pat on the head then proceeds to do the same to Ah-Un and Jaken, though Jaken was a little bit harder to pat for he started yelling at her when she started walking towards him, in the end though she patted his head as well.

Rin has decided to take me with her to get breakfast. So I let her climb onto my back and we head off towards the river.

* * *

Once we get there, Rin leaps off and heads to the river bank. She is quite good at fishing because in less than five minutes she has caught enough fish to feed everyone and then some. While Rin gathers up her fish, Sesshomaru walks out from the forest with Jaken and Ah-Un following close behind.

"Rin, there is no time to eat, we must be going." said Sesshomaru.

He can be so inconsiderate. I know he hears her stomach growling. What a jerk. I walk over to Rin and put my tail under the two fish she is holding. Soon my black flames appear around the fish and cook them thoroughly.

Rin doesn't seem fazed at all by my flames and proceeds to eat her fish. I put her on my back and start walking behind Sesshomaru. I grab another fish as we are leaving and cook it for Jaken. At first he rejects it until his stomach starts to protest, then he snatches it reluctantly out of my tail. I hide my laughter and continue following Sesshomaru.

* * *

We have been walking most of the day. He hasn't spoken or even looked in my direction once. I am supposed to be the one ignoring him. This isn't going according to plan, but I'm not giving up yet.

I think its easier to stay in my wolf form, not only is it comfortable, but it seems to keep Rin happy. She has been riding me more than Ah-Un. I think he is feeling neglected so now Rin switches off from time to time.

I spend most of my time watching Rin. When I'm not I usually stay with Ah-Un. Sesshomaru vanishes at night and returns before dawn. Jaken normally asks where he is going then pouts when Sesshomaru doesn't answer.

Sesshomaru is confusing me to know end. He knows that I have a human form, yet he treats me just like Ah-Un. Just like a pet. Of course lately he hasn't even so much as glanced at me.

Tonight is different, however. He has stayed this time by the camp. He always sits at the opposite side of them camp than me, and he usually gives the appearance of sleeping even though I know he isn't.

I look over at Ah-Un and subconsciously ask him to watch Rin. They nod their heads and I walk off towards a hot spring that we passed earlier that day.

* * *

I feel like I haven't taken a bath in years, even though it has only been two days. I should have taken Rin along. No offense but she is starting to smell.

Once I get there, I look around to make sure no demons are near by. Then I transform into my human form and strip off my clothes.

Before I get in I collect some flowers that have grown around the hot spring. My normal scent is fresh like right after it rains. But I decide that I want to smell of flowers.

The water feels great, nice and warm. I wash my hair and body with the flowers then recline against a rock to relax. I'm not far from the camp so I can still keep watch over Rin. From what I can feel Rin is asleep with Ah-Un, as well as Jaken. Sesshomaru, however, isn't in the camp area. Maybe he decided to leave after all. But for some reason, I can't feel him at all. It's weird, it's like he vanished into thin air.

I sit for a little bit longer in the water, and then I decide to get out. Once again I check my surroundings and once I confirm the coast is clear I step out of the hot spring.

But once I get over to where I left my clothes, I almost faint. They are gone, no where to be seen. How can they disappear like that? I know I didn't sense any demons, and they definitely didn't walk off by themselves. As I search around I make sure to cover myself with my tails.

You've got to be kidding me. I searched all over the clearing. I even looked under the rock that I had set them on. I was about to call for Ah-Un when someone walks out of the forest behind me.

I spin around to be confronted by Sesshomaru, and in his hands my clothes. How did he take them?

"Why did you steal my clothes?" I ask, getting madder by the second.

What makes it worse was the fact that he didn't even answer me. All I got was a stare and then a smirk! He has the nerve to smirk at me!

"You think this is funny?" I ground out. I give him my best glare which doesn't seem to faze him at all.

"Yes." was his only response.

Now I'm really mad. He must have been able to tell because he tosses my clothes on a rock and proceeds to walk towards me.

My anger leaves me quickly and in return I start to blush. I'm standing here wrapped in my tails while the most gorgeous demon I have even seen walks towards me.

"What are you doing Sesshomaru? You made is clear last time that I disgusted you." I whisper while avoiding his gaze.

I look back up to see he has stopped in his tracks. I begin to regret saying anything, because in his eyes I can see sadness. Why would he be sad? He was the one who made me feel like I was worthless and disgusting. I should be the sad one here!

I start to walk over to my clothes when he grabs my arm and stops me. I try not to look at him but that gets difficult when he takes hold of my chin.

"I never meant for you to feel that way. You don't disgust me and you never will. I was just a little shocked that I felt that much emotion." explained Sesshomaru. "I tried to convince myself that I wasn't falling in love with you and that these feelings were meaningless. But as you can see I didn't succeed."

I think I was crying or something because he became concerned and then leaned in to kiss my tears away. I couldn't believe it. I had spent all my life being hated, beaten, and judged by who I am. I gave up in life, but Sesshomaru showed me that not all is lost.

I leaned up and kissed him with all the passion I had. I let all my emotions and feelings run free. They have been kept locked away deep inside me and it feels good to let them loose.

Sesshomaru must have felt the same, because soon he was kissing me back with as much passion as I was kissing him with. I decided to go all the way and slowly moved my tails away from my body. Seshomaru stepped back and admired what was before him.

I could feel his gaze start at my face and travel the pathway down to my toes. Then what completely surprised me what the appreciative growl that came from him. I blushed even more and he laughed. That was the most beautiful sound I have even heard. I stepped closer to him and stood on my tippy toes to reach his ear. I gently whispered 'I love you too' and then nipped at the tip of his ear.

This action earned yet another growl. This time though I think I pushed him to the edge because he then quickly laid me down on the grass while hovering over me.

"How come I'm the only one naked here?" I asked while pouting my lip. He laughed again sending shivers through my body.

With speed that could match my own he disrobed and lay back on top of me. My eyes flew open in amazement at how large he was. Everything about him was perfect. His chest was well-toned and his stomach was hard yet soft. He had strong thighs and the cutest butt.

I looked back up at him. His eyes no longer held indifference in them. Now love poured out like a waterfall. I leaned up and place a feather like kiss while I snuck my hand down south. When I backed away he had his eyes closed tight and I feared that I was hurting him. I began to let go of his manhood when all of a sudden he growled out a 'no.'

Smiling I returned to my task and massaged him. I gently eased him back so I was now the one on top. I then lowered my mouth to his throbbing manhood. He looked up questioningly at me and all I did was smile.

Then, without warning, I took him in my mouth. His head flew back and a loud moan came from his lips. I smiled again while I teased him with my tongue. I kept this up until he came in my mouth.

Once I finished cleaning him up, he flipped us so he was on top. Then he came down and gave me a loving kiss before he moved downward. He made a trail of kisses starting at my neck and leading down to my treasure. There he licked my entrance earning a moan and a shiver. Then saying a quick sorry he positioned himself at my entrance. Before thrusting in he kissed me.

The pain was nothing to me. In fact I barely felt it. I did, however, feel the immense pleasure course through my veins.

* * *

After what felt like hours, he pulled out and lay beside me. I turned towards him and smiled then kissed his lips. He kissed back and pulled me closer to him.

I guess everything does turn out right in the end. Sesshomaru challenged me at life and showed me things can be rough but soon all bad things end. I don't know where I would be without him and I really didn't want to know. All I cared about was that I was going to spend the rest of my life with him and that was good enough for me.

I looked over to see he had fallen asleep. I fingered where he had bitten me and smiled. Then snuggling closer to him, I smiled once more and feel asleep next to my mate.

* * *

**The End**

**That was my first lemon. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
